


I Saved a Piece For You

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [11]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Claude flopped himself down on the couch face first, “I didn’t even get to eat cake.”“Well,” Danny stood up and pulled a plate out of the refrigerator, “I saved a piece for you.”
Relationships: Danny Briere/Claude Giroux
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	I Saved a Piece For You

Claude had been called away by a panicked Sean to take care of a prank war that had escalated too far between the Travii. He had apologized profusely to Danny - and especially to Cameron as it was his birthday dinner he was running out on.

And after several hours, Claude dragged himself home.

“The conquering hero returns,” Danny teased, looking up from the episode of House Hunters he had on, “How was it?”

“Sean was zero help,” Claude flopped himself down on the couch face first, “I didn’t even get to eat cake.”

“Well,” Danny stood up and pulled a plate out of the refrigerator, “I saved a piece for you.”

“You, Daniel Briere, are my favorite person,” Claude replied sincerely, taking the plate and offered fork before digging into the cake.

“I know,” Danny grinned, watching Claude happily eat his cake, “So, wanna tell me what happened?”

“I got hit in the face with shaving cream as soon as I walked in and it just dissolved from there. Patty was zero help reining in Teeks because he was smiling and laughing, which just egged TK on.”

“Ah, not good.”

“No.”

“And Sean?”

“Was filming.”

“You deserve more than cake. How about a bubble bath?”

“You gonna join me?”

“Of course.”

“I’m gonna finish my cake, you get the bath ready.”

Danny laughed and stood up, dropping a kiss on Claude’s lips before heading upstairs.


End file.
